The Terror of the Night
by HazelMirror410
Summary: Ciel's first night in the restored Phantomhive manor proves trying for his new butler as the boy experiences a nightmare. One-shot. Rating is K , but it is Black Butler, so be warned for the content of that material, which I believe to be a bit dark. Slight Ciel/Sabastian pairing, but very subtle. Very.


**This is my first fan fiction I have ever written so puh-lease be gentle. As stated in the summary, it takes place on the first night of Ciel Phantomhive's return to his re-established mansion. His demon butler is now by his side. The story is about Ciel's first nightmare after his ordeal, which I imagine a boy his age would be very likely to have. Therefore, I created a little story around it. I also tied the end to the last episode of season two, in which Sebastian recalls serving his master human food. It isn't really necessary for you to have seen season two to understand the story though. There is a tad bit of Ciel/Sebastian pairing, but its very subtle, not much unlike what the creators have given us. I tried really hard to stay true to Ciel and Sebastian's characters and I would greatly appreciate your feedback. Thank you for reading. -HazelMirror**

Sebastian paused outside the door to Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom. It was the master's first day back in his newly restored home, and Sebastian's first night as his official butler. The only other resident in the mansion was the previous elderly butler had prepared himself with as much research about society and social customs as he could manage and was confident he'd be able to serve the boy as one hell of a butler. Adjusting his thin black tie, Sebastian entered the room to find the boy sprawled across the king size mattress, gazing at the blood red velvet of the bed's canopy.

"Your tea, my lord." Sebastian called to his young charge, indicating the cart he'd brought in with a smooth gesture of his hand.

Ciel sat up dazedly and stared at the cart. His brow furrowed.

"And what kind of tea is this? The boy asked. He had yet to call Sebastian by his name, although without doing so, gave the appearance of being too informal.

"It is Jasmine, my lord." Sebastian replied.

The young earl gave a small tsk and shot a glare at his black-clad butler.

"You would do well to remember in the future that I prefer a strong tea and abhor Jasmine. However, as I am too tired to deal you a worthy punishment tonight, I simply require that you dress me for bed" the earl remarked curtly as he held out his arms waiting for Sebastian to take action.

"As you wish." Sebastian replied with a smile, never insulted in the slightest by the boy's threats. Sebastian slowly undressed and then dressed the small boy, careful to mind the bruising and scarring that marred the his pale porcelain skin. As Ciel lifted his arms to allow the butler to slip his nightshirt over his head, a cool draft blew throughout the room, causing the boy to tremble harshly and rapidly withdraw his arms, wrapping them around his frail frame. There was a slight moment of tension in the room, as the boy's one, unmasked, midnight blue eye made direct contact with his butler's crimson , as the moment quickly passed, the boy tentatively raised his arms again, saying nothing.

When the boy was dressed for bed, Sebastian pulled up the covers around him, leaning in a tad in order to catch a whiff of the boy's scent. The delectable aroma of this particular soul was the reason the demon had been willing to enter into such a gruelling contract. In the end, he would feast on the essence of Ciel Phantomhive, and it would be a feast very much worth waiting for. With the thoughts of his prize clouding his mind, Sebastian wheeled the cart from Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom, bid goodnight to his young master and shut the door firmly behind him.

Feeling very good natured, Sebastian steered the tea cart to the kitchens and began the task his master had given him earlier that day: recruiting staff to serve and protect the Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian had been researching a institution which had recently come under suspicion for human experimentation when the contract mark on his hand began to burn slightly. Putting down his paperwork, Sebastian employed his demon speed to hastily and silently climb the three flights of stairs to the young earl's bedroom. With his hand on the knob, Sebastian mentally prepared himself for a fight. As he pushed open the oak door, he heard a little moan come from within the depths of the darkened room. He cautiously took a step inside.

Upon entering the room, Sebastian immediately sensed there was no physical threat. He peeled the starched white glove from his hand to reveal the contract mark pulsing and burning a brilliant purple. He then looked up from his hand to find his young charge tossing and turning in his sleep, letting loose the occasional groan.

A nightmare? Sebastian thought it wouldn't be completely ludicrous to assume after all the boy'd been through he might have been affected long-term. However, the butler was not sure how to approach the situation. Although he'd done his research on the proper butlering technique, he hadn't read a thing about dealing with a master's nightmares. Of course, the situation was an unusual one even had there not been a demon involved- this was an issue a parent would have dealt with.

Sighing, Sebastian resolved to wake the boy and simply deal with the consequences of his unavoidable wrath.

Approaching the boy's beside, Sebastian raised a gloved hand to shake the boy's shoulder. At that precise moment, Ciel tossed onto his side, and half opened his glazed, mismatched eyes. Sebastian paused, his hand hovering in the air above the boy's body.

When blue and purple met crimson, the boy let loose an ungodly sound that Sebastian scarcely heard in his hundreds of years as a demon- it was one of pure and unadulterated terror. The boy scrambled from the bed, scuttling like a spider across the sheets in a vain attempt to get as far away from the demon as possible, all the while shrieking like a banshee. Sebastian, startled, dropped his hand and slowly walked the perimeter of the bed as the boy slid off the other side and dropped to the floor.

Upon reaching the other side of the bed, Sebastian found the small boy curled tightly into a ball and whipping his head about with wide, frightened eyes.

As soon as the boy caught sight of the demon he began screeching again, "NOOOOOOO! Help me! Somebody help me! Please! Anyone!"

The boy kicked against the floor with his pale, thin legs, pushing himself into the corner of the room and further away from the demon.

Sebastian hesitated again. He knew he ought to be doing something to aid the young boy, but he was unsure of how to do so if he was what the earl was so scared of to begin with. He gazed loftily at his young master. In his sleep, the boy's bandages had loosened, freeing the penetrating stare of one midnight blue, and one bright purple eye. The contract mark shone brightly in Ciel's eye and as it burned, Sebastian felt his own mark burn just slightly. Sebastian sighed and decided upon something entirely uncharacteristic. He dropped to his hands and knees and held an outstretched hand to the young, frightened boy.

"I am here young master. There is nothing to fear. I will protect you."

At his actions, the boy stopped his shrieking and froze. There was still fear in his eyes as he regarded the gloved hand of the butler.

"Come to me Ciel. I will keep you safe." The demon urged.

At Sebastian's velvet smooth words, Ciel inched forward just a tad, not yet completely releasing the fear that stiffened his limbs, but beginning to scratch at the surface of consciousness.

"Yes, that's right. Come to me." Sebastian urged again. The butler began to close in on the young boy, both coaxing him out of the corner and trapping him in his arms. As soon as he felt he was close enough to do so, the tall man scooped the small boy from the hard floor, cradling him against his chest. Ciel looked up at him in a daze, clutching to the stiffly ironed lapels of Sebastian's coat. Sebastian looked down into the young face of his master. The boy was beautiful, he had to admit, even by demon standards. The large, glistening eyes framed with lush black lashes, the regally upturned nose and rosy cheeks, the small, pouty lips Sebastian would one day cover with his own when the time came- Ciel Phantomhive was indeed a masterpiece. Sebastian stood with Ciel still in his arms. The boy was still clutching to him tightly and glancing about as if he sensed a threat. Sebastian, not knowing what else to do, mimicked a human mother he had once seen thinking it might do the trick. Softly, he rocked Ciel in his arms, lulling him back to sleep.

It was quite a while before the young earl began to relax, and even longer before he closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into the warmth of his butler's neck. Sebastian felt the boy go completely limp and moved to lay him back against the soft down of the oversized bed. Yet as soon as the boy's body touched the silken sheets, the boy's eyes shot open and his arms seized Sebastian's shoulders. The boy flung himself forward and clutched the butler's body from around his neck. Sebastian could sense the onslaught of another fit and just as soon as he thought it, the boy was once again screaming,

"NO! You have to help me! Please! Please-" the small boy was cut off by his own sobs and chokes.

Sebastian pulled the boy back towards the warmth of his chest. There was nothing for it. Slowly, gently, and without even removing his shoes, Sebastian lowered both himself and the frightened child in his arms onto the bed. He softly maneuvered Ciel to lie against him and the boy relaxed once more against the heat of the demon's body curled around his soft sleeping form.

Ciel soon fell asleep, releasing small, hot puffs of breath against the demons neck. Sebastian had to admit there was something about the closeness of this young boy that he… enjoyed? He raised a long finger to wipe away the tears staining the boy's flushed cheeks. He allowed his fingers to linger only a moment, cupping the boys face slightly. Then he held the boy's head more closely against him, resting his chin in the feathery blue-grey hair. He heard the boy release a muffled moan against him, and fearing another nightmare began massaging his back in slow methodical circles.

For the remainder of the night, Sebastian held the young earl tightly in his arms, protecting him from the harsh cruelties of his unconscious.

Just before dawn, Sebastian released the boy and swiftly rose from the warmth of the boy's bed. Ciel fussed in his sleep, frowning at the sudden lack of warmth, but Sebastian smoothly wrapped him in his covers and watched as the frown slowly evaporated from his master's face. At the indication his master had was comfortable enough without Sebastian by his side, the demon butler took his leave to prepare for the oncoming day.

Sebastian greeted his master with a warm smile and an even warmer pot of tea. "Young master, it is time for you to wake up."

The young earl groaned and cracked an eye open. Slowly, he propped himself on the edge of the bed and held out his tiny hand for his teacup and saucer. Sebastian complied with his usual smile, giving his young charge the details of the day's activities. After dressing the his ward, Sebastian excused himself, leaving his master to his breakfast and his thoughts.

It wasn't until later that day, as Sebastian was serving the young earl his lunch, that he noticed his master was undeniable more surly than usual. He had placed the final dish on the table and announced, "Thank you very much for waiting, master."

The young boy said nothing, lifting his fork to his mouth and almost immediately scowling.

"Are you incompetent?" The boy snarled.

"Lord? Whatever do you mean-" Sebastian began. He was interrupted by a plate to the face.

"You somehow managed to make this slop look like real food, but it tastes like something found in the rubbish bin!"

"I do apologise. I'll bring something else right away."

"You signed an official contract with me. Per that, you're now my butler. I expect you to act like one."

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian answered, smiling and bowing to the young earl.

As he opened the door to the kitchens, he heard the young boy mutter under his breath, "damn demon."

It was then Sebastian knew, he'd be by his master's side as long as it took. Until the very end.


End file.
